


Inked

by starrypawz



Series: Snark and Sabers [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lyee finally gets a bit of information out of Andronikos about one aspect of his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

It seemed they were spending more and more time in each others company, and it wasn’t just because they were working together, or the fact they were on the same ship, or hell that they had an ‘arrangement’ going on lately.

They just seemed to end up in each others presence most of the time, and it was.. nice. And it often lead to talking, about anything. And now it kept seeming to drift to more personal stuff, bordering on spilling deep, dark secrets.

He wasn’t sure what to feel about that. Andronikos wasn’t used to letting anyone really get close, that was dangerous. Yet, he didn’t really mind so much with Lyee.

And it seemed each time they talked she got a bit bolder, bit more used to the ‘not a slave anymore’ thing, and he could see the actual Lyee coming through.

He had to admit, he liked what he saw.

She’d entered the cockpit of The Fury, where he had, been doing not a lot really. And that was it, she just wanted to talk. And so they had.

“For someone who said ‘Nothing touchy-feely you seem to ask a lot of personal questions,”

She was standing, arms crossed, trying to look determined and intimating, but the effect was a bit lost with the lack of generally… Sithy attire. And the little head toss didn’t do much to help matters.

The pirate shrugged and redirected his attention to the galaxy map, “I like talking to you,”

“But it’s not fair really, you asking me all the questions?” She smiled, it was brief but he saw it, the little quirk upwards of her mouth, _stars “_ So I should be able to ask at least one, one personal question?”

“Alright,” Andronikos grinned, fixing his gaze back to her crossing his arms, “Make it good.”

“Your tattoo…”

“My tattoo?” He snorted, “Sith, you get a chance to delve into my dark and murky past and you’re asking about that?”

“You said I get one question, so I’m asking,” She tried to mimic his snort and general contempt, but on her it came over…. if he was honest rather… cute. Freckles didn’t help much,

“Go on, fess up,”

“Alright, alright…” _crazy Sith. “_ It’s from back in my Republic days…”

“Go on,” Lyee tilted her head just a bit

“See… me and my boys, we had some extended shore leave, we ended up on NarShaada, and you can guess how that went…”

Lyee shrugged, and did her best to look coy, “You tell me,”

The pirate mentally sighed, “Well… one bright spark, Olee, I think had this great idea we should all get inked, like a brotherhood thing, but of course we’re all completely smashed so we start making wagers on who would get tattooed where…” He smirked, “Then I go and open my big mouth, then wake up the next morning, we’re all passed out in some crappy hotel room and I’ve got this…” He pointed to the marked side of his face, “To deal with,” He let out a deep chuckle, “Everyone rode my ass about it for days, some idiot got holos out, not sure what happened to them, but Command, lost it, as you can imagine, hard-asses, nearly got court marshalled,”

“So you got a tattoo because you were drunk?” Lyee quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah”

“Wow,”

“Good enough?”

“I suppose… it’s not the last question I’m asking though,”

“It’s on, Sith,”

**Author's Note:**

> I found the canon explanation for Andronikos' face tattoo when I was reading through the SWTOR Encylopedia and so expanded on it 
> 
> Originally written and Posted to tumblr on the 5th January 2014


End file.
